Light Speed Bar
by The team fan
Summary: Wally need job so he make a commercial of a energy bar(Besead on the episode of jl Twilght part 1)
1. Chapter 1

The tem is in the year 2014 Dick is 16 and became nightwing with the yellow and blue costume zatanna also is 16 with season 2 costume Wally and and kaldur and m'gaan are 18 and conner 3(19) and artemis 17(just Wally, Zatanna and Artemis known Dick i.d and wally and arty still on the team the same for kaldur)

This episode is based in the episode of justice league twilight part 1

Central City Abril 15 12:03

In the middle of Central a flash yellow and red run in the streets. It's kid flash the 2 vigilante of the city

-Muahahahahahah we finally did cold. Said boomerang

-I agree with you boo and robbery the central city bank

-Not so fast villains

Boomerang and Cold: KID FLASH

They run but kid flash get them in a trap

-Congrats you win a kick in the ass

-Not so fast flash jr. cold use his gun and freeze the floor and boomerang thrown a boomerang and kid falls

Is it's end

A kid appears and yelled

Kid Flash. The kid thrown a bar to kid flash

-Thanks man. Kid flash eat the bar and win energy and hit the two villains and appears letters write pow and baw and two men falls

-For a healthy eating and full speed eat the light speed energy bar for win the power of the sound zoom. Kid flash bilked

Annoucer: Light speed energy bar for the speedsters sponsored by Grandma Granny diapers to feel young in old age

So what you think totally awesome don't

Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh no

Central city

April15 15:21

Old Frank dinner

-Aw come on dick this asterous

-First this my line and second this the worst commercial I watch in my entire life

Said Richard Grayson who's talking with his friend Wally West(Dick is wearing and a leather black jacket and a blue t-shirt and jeans and black tennis shoes, without his sunglasses because Wally known his secret id and Wally is wearing a brown jacket and brown t-shirt and jeans and a red tennis shoes)

-Why in name of the god you do that commercial

-Easy I looking for job

- Wally you could do several jobs as Wallace west but not you prefer to do as kid flash you can be a good mechanic but no advertising boy

-Aww come on we are friends a many years you known my dream is be in the showbiz

-No you dream is be a scientist married with a top model and live in the south of California

-This too but I have reason I need money

-Money money for what

-You will see

Outside the restaurant Wally show to Dick a Red Van with flash emblem in the door

-Ladies and Gentlemen's I Wallace Rudolph West show to you the Flash Mobile Ta daaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaa

Dick look with and weird face and the eyes big like character of Japanese cartoon

-Look I have a question WHY IN GOODNESS SAKE YOU NEED A VAN YOU HAVE SUPER POWERS. Dick yelled

-Well my relationship with Artemis is in another level so I think I can't take my girlfriend in places carrying she in bridal style to balls, shopping and shows so with the money of the commercial I buy this van and not just to her but to me I can travel to places in the city estates drive for the world hey what you think two handsome heroes traveling alone try to discover the sense of life

- I think not hotshot and I think too you are watching much TV

-your chance

Whn they talk they recive a call from a old friend Kaldur

-Night, Wally we have an emergency Clayface is attacking the Dakota city Studios I send Rocket but she need help(rocket is in the team wearing season 2 costume)

-Ok Nightwing out, Ready

I always ready Wally took his ring and the kid flash uniform out he runs and ready Kid flash

-Meet you later I need call night cycle

-ALL RIGHT I BACK IN A FLASH

-I hate when he say that. nightwing jump in the bulding still in his civilians clothes

End next chapter battle with clayface

Review


	2. A battle

After run city to city Kid Flash arrived when he see rocket fight hard with a giant clayface

-Hold on Rock I coming. He run to the building crawling but Clayface hit Kid and make him fall and hit the floor

OUuuuuuuuuuuuuch not cool man. Clayface would crush him with his giant arm but his arm exploded thanks to two explosives came from night cycle

-Are you all right

-Yes more one minute and you miss the party. They both laughed

-Look guys sorry for interrupt but I am fighting alone here.

I have a plan I going to thrown this freezes grenades in clayface after that rocket you grab wally and launch him to destroy clayface with a punch

KF AND R: KAY

Nightwing climb up in his motorcycle and run and jump in the building when he jump off the building gliding in the air he activate pushing a bottom two big blue wing appear in both sides of his motor cycle

-I need to thanks Lucius after that and take off a freeze granade of his utility belt and thrown on Clayace mounth the entire villain freeze

Now said nightwing

Rocket grab KF and said

Are you ready Wally

100 percent he vibrate his arm

Rocket launch him

KF punch and destroy Clayface entire body

The peoples commemorate the glorious victory of the heroes

-That's what a call rock the villains. said rocket

Asterous. Said night

Chapter 3 they back to the cave but wally don't gonna win congrats

Review


End file.
